Fighting For Love
by IAmThePhantomX
Summary: The First of the "Sam Phantom" Love Series. HISTORY REPEATS ITSELF. A NEW LEGEND IS BORN. What if Sam gets her own powers? Can she handle the same responsibilities as her best friend Danny Phantom? Can she hold back this secret, even now that the infamous Ghost Boy is just a step away from her?
1. Prologue: A New Legend

**Welcome to my new story, friends! Lemme know your thoughts!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Danny Phantom. I'm just a simple guy with admiration for the series.**  
**HOWEVER: I own this story and all of its chapters!**

* * *

_**FIGHTING FOR LOVE**_

_**Prologue**_  
_**The New Legend**_

* * *

Secrets. What are secrets? It is something we hide from others. It is something we keep for ourselves. It is something the world should never know, for the benefit of yourself, or of the world. A secret, once revealed, is no longer a secret. It's now a fact.

Everyone has a secret. There is no single person in the world which has no secrets.

Just like my best friend, lover and world, Danny has his own secrets. But for me, it's not just a secret. It's his life. Since the day he got his powers, he did his best not to disclose it, for the better of the world. But now that his ultimate duty has been fulfilled, it's time for revelations.

But legends, of course, begin with a simple person or thing. He or she then suddenly becomes an extraordinary one. Just like Danny, I knew him as a simple guy. Unpopular, always bullied, and having problems with his ghost-obsessed family. But one thing completely changed his life: and that is the accident that turned him into a half-ghost.

Of course, taking new responsibilities will really test your life. Will you accept it, or decline. I was so happy at Danny that he accepted, no matter how he will balance this between school and ghost fighting. And take note, your parents are ghost hunters! But as months pass by, I saw Danny grow up to be the best ghost boy in the world.

At the end of one legend, there's always a beginning. But this doesn't mean that the legend has died. Danny, after all these months of adventures, fighting ghosts and struggling in school, he finally embraced his new responsibility as the world's new superhero. He might have said to me that we may no longer have more time with each other, but there is this one promise that I know, and I believe he will fulfill, and that is to share our adventures with each other.

There once came a time, I met the same fate that Danny met. I got my own ghost powers. While Danny protects the world, I protected Amity Park, fighting ghosts and kicking criminals' butts.

Until one time, DESTINY CROSSED OUR PATHS. Emerald met Amethyst. Green met Purple. Danny Phantom met a new legend.

**HISTORY REPEATED ITSELF. I am Samantha Manson. And this is when a new legend was born.**

* * *

_**NICKSTER a.k.a. The PROBLEMATIQUE ONE, #008**_  
_**Welcome to: FIGHTING FOR LOVE!**_

**Hello, friends! Welcome to my new Danny Phantom fanfic! I actually wrote this few days ago, and I'm now ready to share this new adventure to you!**

**Once again, I dedicate this new adventure story to my friend and crush, Ms. Sienna Marie D. Romero. (Sienna, you're Sam. And I'm Danny Phantom! If only I can turn ghost, I would take you to an adventure!)**

**Although my "Teardrops on a Love Letter" story isn't over yet, I'm going to share this new story to you!**

**Lemme know your thoughts on my new story! What do you think? What do you expect from this story?**

**I'll probably see you tomorrow for my first chapter! :)**

* * *

I am the Problematique One.


	2. C1 (Sam): My Awesome Guy

**Welcome to Chapter 1! Lemme know your thoughts on the story! Read, Review and ENJOY! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Danny Phantom. I'm just a simple guy with admiration for the series.**  
**HOWEVER: I own this story and all of its chapters!**

* * *

_**FIGHTING FOR LOVE**_

_**Chapter 1: Sam**_  
_**My Awesome Guy**_

* * *

I was sitting beside my friends Tucker Foley, Jazz Fenton and Valerie Gray. It was a celebration. A celebration honoring the man who saved the world from an impending disaster.

Tucker stood up and went into the podium and announced something. As he spoke in front of the public, I felt something on my hands. I felt a soft thing squeeze my hands and asking for my attention. When I turned to my right, I saw a handsome guy smiling at me. As he stared on my purple eyes, he tightened his hold on my hands. I smiled back at him, and gazed in his sparkling emerald eyes. As our heads leaned closer and closer to one another, a loud scream interrupted our almost sweet moment.

"Hey! You're up!" Jazz shook him and told him to speak in front of millions of people whom he had saved. As he walked towards the podium, I saw the most amazing sight in front of me.

It was no other than my best friend, my lover and my hero, Danny Phantom. I couldn't believe that, after all those adventures we had, our friendship blossomed into love. To be honest, this guy I'm with now, is the best guy that I've ever been with. He's funny, he's cute. Not to mention, he's a half-ghost, he's a superhero, and he kicks ghosts' butts.

But sometimes, I feel like he's far more superior to me. I don't know, maybe because he has ghost powers, and I don't have? Maybe he's very special? We're both special! Maybe I'm just a Goth? I confronted Danny about it and you know what he told me?

**_Just a Goth, Sam? You're not just a Goth! You're the most awesome Goth Girl I've ever met!_**

You know what? I cried after hearing those words. I was deeply touched! No one had ever told me that except my Ghost Boy! I gave him a tight hug, and a kiss on a lips, something that he always wanted to do, almost all day, from the time we wake up until we go to bed.

As he spoke in front of the crowd, I felt his sincerity and humility in every word that comes out of his mouth. I'm so happy that he didn't take all of the credit for saving the world. He brought us all uniting: that's what he really did.

The next thing I knew, Danny was offering his hand to me and asked me to join him in front of the crowd. Oh, no! I don't do well in front of thousands of people! But knowing that I'm with him, I simply gave my hand to him, and I walked with him towards the front of the stage. We both raised our hands, and smiled.

Everyone was cheering, applauding and waving their hands. I've never felt happier in my life! Danny really fulfilled his promise to me; to share his adventures with me.

* * *

Since the day we committed ourselves to a life of love with one another, we've been hanging out frequently. Well, he would wait for me in front of our house in the morning so that we could walk together to school, we sit beside each other on classrooms, we eat together during lunch, and we take a walk in the park before we part at the end of the day.

Of course, I remember those moments that we understood each other and let our emotions flow out. Whenever I have problems, Danny would quickly fly onto my room and talk to me. Whenever I am sad, I hug him, and he hugs him back. I kinda treat him as my pillow, which I hug if I am very lonely. But this pillow does more than make you comfortable. He makes you feel safe.

And he's still with me, even during his ghostly duties. I, myself, have improved my skill in ghost hunting. Danny would give me ghost hunter training, and Mr and Mrs Fenton would supply me, Tucker, Jazz and Valerie with ghost hunting equipment. We would then ride Jazz's car, while I watch Danny fly above us.

As usual, Danny's ghost hunting pattern remains: ATTACK, BANTER, KICK BUTT, and LESSON. Oh well, even we get tired, it's nice to see the city safe from spooky things.

And there is one thing Danny wouldn't forget to do before I go to bed: make me feel safe. Before I go to bed, Danny would turn into ghost, phase through my room, and scare the hell out of me. But it's okay, Danny would push me into my bed, cuddle me, and give me a kiss before he flies out and go back to his sleep.

Oh, how awesome is that guy! I'm so lucky to have him! I'm so thankful to be the infamous Danny Phantom's best friend – his "one and only Goth Girl".

* * *

_**NICKSTER a.k.a. The PROBLEMATIQUE ONE, #009**_  
_**Chapter 1, Fighting For Love**_

Hello, friends! Thank you for your reviews! Prologue itself received 6 feedbacks, and all of them want me to begin updating! Well, here it is! To be honest, I don't know how this story is going to flow. But one thing is for sure: this is going to be an epic love story!

Just a reminder: If my chapters are presented by a first-person POV, the name of that person will be included on the chapter title! :)

My other story "Teardrops on a Love Letter" story will be updated soon!

And so, please let me know what you think of my new story! :)

* * *

_**09 April 2013 | 06:00 am (UTC+10)**_  
_**I Am The Problematique One.**_


	3. C2 (Sam): History Repeats Itself

**Chapter 2! Lemme know your thoughts on the story! Read, Review and ENJOY! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Danny Phantom. I'm just a simple guy with admiration for the series.**  
**HOWEVER: I own this story and all of its chapters!**

* * *

_**FIGHTING FOR LOVE**_

_**Chapter 2**_  
_**History Repeats Itself**_

* * *

Danny, Tucker and I just arrived at Fenton Works. Danny asked us to help him in the laboratory.

I still remember the day that Danny sacrificed his ghost powers to protect the people he loves. At first, I was so angry at him; he didn't think this through. But as time passed, I realized that he

When we went down into the lab, the first thing we saw is the newly constructed Ghost Portal. Mr. Fenton prefers to call it, "Portal 2.0". The new portal has some minor changes; it still retained its octagon form factor. The bolts securing the portal to the wall were replaced with lights that will set off a particular color depending on its status: Off when turned off, Green when okay, Blue during machine errors and maintenance, and red during ghost attacks. All the controls inside, including the primary ON/OFF switch were transferred to the main dashboard outside the portal. Mr. Fenton doesn't want anyone to discover how Danny got his powers; people may just simply misuse the portal to become half-ghosts.

Mr. Fenton was at the living room, and he summoned Danny and Tucker to help him carry some objects.

I was left at the lab. As I stared at the newly designed Ghost Portal, it seemed that I missed the old one. The old portal is what we used to visit the Ghost Zone; it was the portal where we sent ghosts back into their homes. It is the tool that completely changed my life and Danny's life. It was the same portal that made me realize my love for him.

I didn't know why I did, maybe it was curiosity. I slowly walked towards the portal entrance. I saw lots of circuitry inside. Lots of glowing lines inside the portal. Whoa, I didn't know that technology and ghostly stuff blend together perfectly!

As I walked slowly, entering the portal, I didn't put my hand on the walls. I remembered how Danny's accident started; he accidentally pushed the primary power switch inside the portal, which triggered lots of electricity to flow inside the machine, flowing through Danny's body and fusing its energy onto his DNA.

I turned around and looked for any buttons, but I didn't find one. Whoa, such a relief! I don't want to end up the same fate like Danny. I believe that one half-ghost in the world is already enough. Yes, ONLY ONE HALF-GHOST. That's why he defeated Vlad Plasmius.

As I approached the dead end of the portal, I felt a small spark of energy flow through my feet. I just ignored it. I just turned around and made my way back outside.

Then, my worst fear happened. As I stepped on a small green light on the floor, the portal doors suddenly closed. I was shocked, and tried to run towards the door. A glowing light began to form from the walls of the portal. I tried to scream for help, but no one was answering. Suddenly, beams of electricity began to hit me, and flow through my body.

I began screaming, the pain was so much; it's unbearable. At that moment, I thought I was going to die; this energy flowing through my body was just too strong for me. But then I thought, if Danny did survive it, then maybe I could.

The portal door suddenly opened, and the strong electricity sent me flying outside the portal. I felt a strong impact from my back; I slammed into the metal walls.

Danny was descending from the stairs when he saw me unconscious on one side of the lab. He immediately ran towards me and shouted my name. "Sam! Wake up!" He held my almost lifeless body up and tried to wake me up.

When I slowly opened my eyes, I saw tears falling down from his cheeks. I moved my hand a bit, just to tell Danny that I'm awake. When his emerald eyes met mine, he smiled and hugged me. "Thank goodness, Sam! You're awake! Are you all right?"

I sat up and simply told him, "Y-yes, Danny. I'm fine."

"No, you're not!" He exclaimed. "What happened?"

I had to make up a story so that I could cover up what happened and he wouldn't have to worry too much about me. "Oh, I got a shock while plugging my charger."

"Oh, you should be more careful, Sam." Danny said to me. He then carried me up to his room and let me rest for a while. As he laid me down on his bed, his ghost sense went off. I said to him, "You have to go, Danny. The city needs you again."

He leaned on me and gave me a sweet kiss on my lips. I held his soft cheeks as he stood up. Suddenly, a bright light suddenly flashed before my eyes, and transformed my Danny Fenton into Phantom. He smiled at me one more time before he phased through the solid walls of my room.

* * *

_**NICKSTER a.k.a. The PROBLEMATIQUE ONE, #012**_  
_**Chapter 2, Fighting for Love**_

Hello, friends! Are you even reading this? If yes, please have time to know the things that I want to say to you, so that you may understand my stories and me.

So, my inspiration for this story came from an old adventure series on television. I won't name the show, but this one involves a superhero's girl best friend living a double life as a superhero sidekick. Unknown to the superhero, his sidekick was his best friend (and later on, girlfriend) the whole time.

What are Sam's powers, you ask? You will know soon.

See you soon! Let me know your thoughts!

* * *

_**13 April 2013 | 08:30 am**_  
_**I Am The PROBLEMATIQUE One.**_


	4. Announcement (Vanity Card 013)

_**NICKSTER a.k.a. The PROBLEMATIQUE ONE, #013**_  
_**Author's Note, Teardrops on a Love Letter & Fighting for Love**_

* * *

Hello, friends! Apologies for making you wait for so long. Unfortunately I wasn't able to create new chapters for this week. This is because I've been busy with the relaunching of the new Danny Phantom Directory on Tumblr. I was so focused on conceptualizing the design for my blog; I lost concentration on my fanfics. I'm also considering

But don't worry! The Danny Phantom Directory was relaunched this day, and since I have no more other plans during our term break, I can finally get back to my fanfics! Just please give me a few days (maybe 3 or 4). I need to regain those lost inspirations during the blog relaunching.

You know, I'm having a lot of problems lately. It's personal, I'll just keep it to myself. I'll just try to find ways to resolve them.

Oh and one more thing, I noticed that there were NO NEW UPDATES on my story alerts for this week. Hmmm. Maybe they were experiencing same inspiration problems? Oh well, I'm still waiting for your stories!

THANK YOU FOR UNDERSTANDING. I PROMISE, I'LL BE BACK SOON!


	5. C3 (Sam): I'm Okay, Danny

**Chapter 3! Lemme know your thoughts on the story! Read, Review and ENJOY! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Danny Phantom. I'm just a simple guy with admiration for the series.**  
**HOWEVER: I own this story and all of its chapters!**

* * *

**FIGHTING FOR LOVE**

_**Chapter 3 (Sam)**_  
_**I'm Okay, Danny**_

* * *

It was only yesterday when I encountered that nightmare. I still can't figure out how I activated the portal. The primary power switches were already transferred outside the portal! What could have triggered the power on that stupid machine?

I woke up from my sleep, thinking of all the possibilities. Did I accidentally step into an emergency switch? Are there motion sensors inside the portal that triggered it? Or was there a malfunction that caused lots of electricity to flow?

I wandered around my room, trying to figure out any changes to my body the accident had made. My outfit looks like the same. My hair is still the same. My eyes are still purple. I can't seem to figure out!

But as I stretched my arms, my fists glowed green. I was shocked. How could I do that? Then suddenly, the plants in our backyard began to grow. Some of them grew as high as 25 feet.

WHOA! IS IT JUST ME OR THOSE PLANTS GREW HIGHER THAN MY ROOM? HOW DID THAT HAPPEN?

Then something came onto my mind. Maybe Undergrowth is back. He has the power to control plants. He has the ability to regenerate. What if… he is in here? I looked out the window and saw no signs of the plant ghost. If he's not here, then how did the plants grow so high?

Suddenly, my mom called me. "Sam! Your boyfriend's here!" I quickly ran down as fast as he could, but as I opened my door, I saw no one. "Mom! Where is he?"

Mom answered, "Isn't he in there? He was just there in front!" But where is he?

Oh wait! He has ghost powers! Why didn't you thought of that, Sam? I quickly ran back to my room and tried to look for him. He could be hiding. He could be invisible. He's a ghost, for crying out loud!

And I finally felt that cold sensation. But it was not just that. Something went out of my mouth, sort of a white mist. It's not winter, so it's really weird. But I just ignored it.

"Come on, Danny! I know you're in here!" I yelled. But no one responded. Just as I turned back, something scared the hell out of me! "BOO!" Danny yelled loudly. Oh my god, I was frightened, I almost had a heart attack! But luckily, that shock was subdued when my lips suddenly touched something soft. It was Danny's! I felt his love passing through me during that moment. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the kiss. But of course, we had to stop. And the reason is: air.

"Hey there, ghost boy!" I pulled his black soft outfit, and he gave me a smile. I asked him, "Am I a good ghost hunter?"

"Indeed you are, Sam." He told me and he smiled again.

"Oh really?" I asked him. "Come on! You're not making that up to make me happy, are you?"

"No, really! Look!" He raised his hands and made me realize, that I was holding him tightly. Indeed I am a good ghost hunter! He added, "You got me!"

I chuckled and pulled him, until our balance failed. I fell first, and then he fell above me. He gazed onto my eyes, and said, "You know, you become prettier every time you catch a ghost!"

"Oh stop it! Hey!" I yelped as he began tickling me. Danny chuckled as he saw me blush. I can't help it, I can feel his love! "You're tickling me! Hey, that's enough!"

"Well," He slyly said, "If you will give me that photo," and he stopped for a while. With a grin on his face, he looked at me, then added, "and, I guess I just discovered your weakness."

"Don't you ever dare-" Before I could ever finish, he began to tickle me again. My body is becoming stiffer every second. "Stop now, Danny, or I'll-"

Suddenly, my loud giggling was silenced by another of that sweet sensation on my lips. After we pulled out, Danny slyly said, "Or you'll what?"

"This." I leaned up and gave him another of his sweet kisses that he always dreamed of. Oh, that Ghost Boy! He would really do anything to get a kiss from me. But it's okay. I can entrust him my kisses.

He pulled me back up and asked me, "So, how are you? You okay from that electric shock?" We walked towards my bed and said to him, "Yes. I'm very fine."

"Okay then, time for some ghost hunting!" He pulled me and I fell into his arms, and then we flew outside.

* * *

_**NICKSTER a.k.a THE PROBLEMATIQUE ONE, #015**_  
**_Chapter 3, Fighting for Love_****  
**_**Chapter 14 Part 1, Teardrops on a Love Letter **_

Hello! I'm back! I've been so busy with the Phandom on Tumblr, so I had to divide my time between fanfics and my blogs.

I have another Danny Phantom Fanfic in mind! It would either be a sequel to "The Amethyst Mask", sequel to "Teardrops on a Love Letter", or a new DP fanfic idea. But I won't be writing it until I've finished "Teardrops on a Love Letter".

I've noticed that there were no updates on my favorite/followed stories for the past two weeks! I'm still waiting for them! :)

So, the Chapter 14 of "ToaLL" is divided into 4 parts. And watch out for an EPIC chapter! Yes! EPIC CHAPTER! And it seems that only few people reviewed my last chapter. I understand that maybe most are off for a while. And finally! I'm back on the Fighting for Love! I had a hard time regaining that lost inspiration!

As usual, lemme know your thoughts!


	6. C4 (Danny): I'm Worried

**VANITY CARD no. 23 BELOW! Please have time to read!**

**Chapter 4! Lemme know your thoughts on the story! Read, Review and ENJOY! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Danny Phantom. I'm just a simple guy with admiration for the series.**  
**HOWEVER: I own this story and all of its chapters!**

* * *

**FIGHTING FOR LOVE**

_**Chapter 4 (DANNY) **_  
_**I'm Worried**_

* * *

Whoa, what a Saturday it is! Yesterday morning, I just came to Sam's house and checked if she's okay. Well, she assured me that she's fine. And finally! ANOTHER KISS FROM SAM! How the hell I like her sweet kiss! I can feel her love everytime those soft purple lips stick to my lips!

Yeah, but our sweet moment was cut short by all these stupid ghosts roaming around the city. I had to leave her for a while so that I can kick some ghost butt. Fortunately, they were just all stray ghosts, and were easy to suck into the thermos. I wanted to go back to Sam and have more hugs and kisses, but it's already nine. I don't wanna get scolded again by Dad.

But hey, love always finds a way. Thanks to technology, I can chat, call and text my girl. We usually end up sleeping around two in the morning, after hours of sweet messages and playing games. Oh, what fun I had with that awesome gal!

But one thing's been bothering me. Sam has been acting kinda strange lately. What happened to her? Does the incident at the lab have something to do with it?

Just this last night, I talked to her about the incident. I really believe that it's not just a simple electric shock by a phone charger.

INSTANT MESSAGING

_Danny: Hi, Sam!  
Sam: Yes, Danny?  
Danny: I need to talk to you. About the…  
Sam: the accident? Trust me, Danny! I'm okay!  
Danny: You sure? I just can't help but get worried. I just want you to be safe, Sam.  
Sam: Aww, that's so sweet, Danny! I'm fine.  
Danny: All right, I trust you. So, watcha doin?  
Sam: Just reading my old stuff. You?  
Danny: Playing DOOMED. Hey, you've been off that game since, like, forever!  
Sam: Oh, I stopped playing that game after that Technus incident. But don't worry. I'll try to retrieve my password and I can kick your butt!  
Danny: Oh, no! I'm gonna kick your butt first!  
Sam: In your face, Ghost Boy!_

_Danny Phantom has logged off_

_Sam: Danny?  
Sam: Danny!  
Sam: DANNY!_

Well, I decided to give her another scare. I went offline, changed to Danny Phantom, and flew all the way to Sam's mansion. Luckily, her parents are still on that business trip, so more time for me and my Goth Girl!

Well, I slowly phased through her door, but I didn't saw her. Where could she be? Maybe she's on the bathroom and I'll just wait. Or maybe she's downstairs and wanted to get something.

I had to know where she is. I went downstairs to look for her, but I didn't find her. I tried calling her, but I found her phone ringing in her bed. She left it. I was just talking to her, now she suddenly vanished. Where did that girl go?

* * *

_**NICKSTER a.k.a THE PROBLEMATIQUE ONE, #023**_

**Danny Phantom, Fighting For Love**  
**Chapter 4**

Hello! My "Teardrops on a Love Letter" has finally concluded. So, I'm back on this story! Now that my other story is done, here are my plans:

**Create my first Kim Possible fanfic**. Maybe a one shot as a head start will do.

**Plan the sequel on "The Amethyst Mask"**. LOTS OF READERS HAVE BEEN REQUESTING FOR IT!

**WAIT FOR REQUESTS FOR ANOTHER POSSIBLE SEQUEL OF THE LOVE LETTER STORY!**

So, I will keep the updates coming for this story while I do all the things above!

**Lemme know your thoughts! The Problematique One OUT!**


	7. C5 (Sam): This is So COOL!

**The PROBLEMATIQUE ONE Vanity Card no. 24-01 is posted below. PLEASE TAKE TIME TO READ! It's very important! Something special in it!**

**Ladies and Gentlemen, this is Chapter 5! Lemme know your thoughts on the story! Read, Review and ENJOY! :)**

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Danny Phantom. I'm just a simple guy with admiration for the series.**_  
_**HOWEVER: I own this story and all of its chapters!**_

* * *

**FIGHTING FOR LOVE**

_**Chapter 5 (SAM)**_  
_**This is so COOL!**_

* * *

"Huh?" I woke up in the middle of the night, shivering from the bitter cold. When I opened my eyes, to my surprise, I was not in my room! I stood up, and I almost squealed when I saw that I was meters away above the ground!

"How the hell did I get here?" It's impossible to get at the top of our mansion; it stands twenty meters high! It's my first time to step at the brick roof of our home. It feels so… different from our marble floors inside the house. Yes, I've been on very high altitudes, especially when my Danny takes me on a ride.

As I stretched my hands after walking around the roof, I noticed that… Wait. Is it just me or I could see some plants growing rapidly? And not just fast! They're growing sky high!

"OH NO. Don't tell me… Did I do that?" I thought to myself. I know that Undergrowth's already gone for good in the Ghost Zone, so it's impossible for him to just get back here and regenerate.

"Lemme do that again." I stretched my hand, and to my shock, all the plants that I could see have grown tall! "Oh my god. YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!" I can control plants? **Oh, this has got to be the coolest superpower ever!**

But what kind of power is this? Is this a ghost power? I noticed that my powers are somewhat similar to Undergrowth. So, maybe they're ghost powers. Oh, it's so cool, and it feels so great! I can grow sunflowers in an instant!

But I just noticed that there was a vine hanging over my arms. When I moved my eyes from my hands up to my shoulder, I didn't see my bare arm. I saw a dark green leaf-like fabric wrapped around my both arms.

"Oh no. Why is my arm like this?" I had to know what I look like with these powers! "Okay, Sam. FOCUS!" I began to think how Danny does his ghost stuff, and after closing and opening my eyes, I'm back on my room! "Wow! Is that teleport or intangibility?"

I walked into a mirror attached to my closet door. I almost screamed when I saw my face! "Oh no! Do I really look like that?" I noticed that my hair looks so different. My eyes were completely green, and I had those spikes under them. I was wearing the same dark green fabric all around my body. All of a sudden, I remember what to do next.

"Let's try it again, Sam. And don't close your eyes. Just breathe deep, and think." I looked in front of the mirror, and began to think again. In a flash, I disappeared from the mirror. So that means, "**I'm INVISIBLE!**"

"All right, Sam. Let's try the ghost rays." Of course, I had to try it outside. I don't want Mom to scold me again- OH WAIT! MOM! DAD! I can't let them see me like this!

I had to go back to my room, and tried to practice the transformation. I stood before the mirror again, and suddenly, a glowing green ring surrounded me. That ring then split up above and below to reveal me, the Goth Girl.

"All right! Nothing to scare my parents!" I said. It was then midnight, and I had to go back to sleep. My ghost ray practice can wait tomorrow.

When I lay down on my bed, I heard a crumpling noise from underneath my pillow. I put my hand under, and pulled out a small piece of paper. I opened the paper and read,

* * *

_Sam,_

_I was looking for you. Where are you? Are you okay? Call me if you get this message._

_Love you._

_-Danny_

* * *

I wanted to call him already, but I'm so exhausted from these ghost power practices. Maybe I'm not yet used to it, it drains all my energy. Maybe a good night's sleep will recharge me. And I'll meet my boyfriend Danny tomorrow at school.

* * *

_**NICKSTER a.k.a THE PROBLEMATIQUE ONE, #024-01**_

_**Danny Phantom, Fighting for Love**_  
_**Chapter 5**_

Hello! You might have noticed that I updated this story earlier. This is to announce that **I am creating the sequel to THE AMETHYST MASK!** Lots of people are requesting for it! And of course, I'm inspired to create another love story!

Okay. At this moment, I'm writing the outline, summary and background of this sequel. I have not set a date yet for the release, but the story is expected to begin after I have written at least one-third of my planned storyline!

**Isn't that great? Lemme know what you expect from this sequel! Until then, THE PROBLEMATIQUE ONE OUT!**


	8. C6 (Danny): Do I Know You?

**Ladies and Gentlemen, this is Chapter 4! Lemme know your thoughts on the story! Read, Review and ENJOY! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Danny Phantom. I'm just a simple guy with admiration for the series.**  
**HOWEVER: I own this story and all of its chapters!**

* * *

_**FIGHTING FOR LOVE**_

_**Chapter 6 (DANNY)**_  
_**Do I Know You?**_

* * *

Hmm. Where could that girl be? I tried looking for her in that old book shop, on City Hall, even on the Great Hill. Nope, I didn't find her.

She could be anywhere. I've been at the mall and school. I've roamed every street, every road going in and out of the city, every landmark in town. Still, I failed to find her.

It's already one in the morning, and I'm not yet sleepy. I'm worried about am. I kept thinking about her.

Just as I was about to head home, I decided to stop by Sam's mansion. But instead of Sam, I spotted a figure inside her bedroom! I slowly phased through the thick wall to find a… a… a plant girl?

"Hey, you!" I instantly screamed. "Where is Sam? Where's my girlfriend?!" I took my fighting stance and prepared to attack her. But instead of fleeing or attacking, she bowed down in front of me and said, "Danny Phantom! What an honor it is to meet you!"

I was surprised. She's not an enemy! Well Danny, never judge a book by its color… I mean cover. "And… who are you?"

She didn't answer me. Hmmm. Maybe a shy one? "Are you a ghost?"

"Yes, I am a ghost. But not just a ghost. I'm a half ghost." She said to me. Well, that makes us four half ghosts in the world! Me, Danielle, Vlad, and this mysterious girl!

But this shocked me much. "I'm a plant ghost." Oh no. She might be brainwashed by Undergrowth! I prepared again to attack her, but she stopped me and threw me around. She then said, "But I don't work with Undergrowth. I am another plant ghost!"

"Really?" I still cannot believe that she's actually good, even better than me! "Well, if you're a half ghost, may I know your real self?"

"Oh, not today, Danny." She said. Wait. Danny. She knows my name? "Wait! How did you-"

"You're the world's greatest superhero. You saved the world!" She answered. Well, this girl rocks!

"Wow. Well, I love to stay and chat, but… I have to look for my girlfriend." I said to her. She slowly walked towards me, and I saw a small vine move from her back. It touched my forehead. Suddenly, I had a vision that Sam was in the City Hall, sitting by the large statue of me.

"Thank you." I said to the plant ghost. I quickly flew off and went to the City Hall. To my surprise, Sam was there!

"Oh, thank goodness Sam! I've been looking for you!" I grabbed her quickly and hugged her as tightly as I could. "I couldn't imagine what could have ever happened to you."

She seemed to have returned my love and care for her; she hugged me tighter. "Let's go home, Danny." She whispered to me.

"Sure thing!" I said. I flew her to their house, and she slept.

Now, I'm beginning to wonder. WHAT IS SAM DOING AT MY STATUE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT? Oh, this needs serious investigation.

* * *

_**NICKSTER a.k.a THE PROBLEMATIQUE ONE, #025**_

_**Danny Phantom, Fighting for Love**_  
_**Chapter 6 **_

Hello! Sorry for the following:

(1) This chapter/update is too short, and  
(2) This update took too long.

You see, I've been busy with school and looking for jobs, so I did have little time to review my to do list of fanfics.

Anyway, I'm writing my first Kim Possible fanfic, and guess what it's all about!

And the sequel for the Amethyst Mask will be up soon. I haven't started writing the story yet, but it is expected to begin once I'm done with my KP fanfic.

Again, sorry and lemme know your thoughts! TPO Out!


	9. Interlude: A New Life (upcoming sequel)

Ladies and Gentlemen, this is an Intermission Chapter! **Please read my vanity card for information!**  
Lemme know your thoughts on the story! Read, Review and ENJOY! :)

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Danny Phantom. I'm just a simple guy with admiration for the series.**  
**HOWEVER: I own this story and all of its chapters!**

* * *

_**FIGHTING FOR LOVE**_

_**INTERLUDE**_  
_**A New Life**_

* * *

I stood above the giant statue at the City Center, looking around the great metropolis that my boyfriend, the one and only Danny Phantom, once protected from ectoplasmic beings. I spotted every place, every point, and every corner of the city where we chased ghosts, had fun, and professed our love.

Just a few days ago, Danny has finally seen my new personality. Not aware of my true identity, I decided to team up with him as the protectors of Amity Park.

We're still attending school, kicking Dash's butt, making Paulina Jealous, having fun with Tucker and Valerie, and listening to every boring story Mr. Lancer tells in class.

Yeah, I do know that ghosts will suddenly attack the city. Together with Danny, we can put them back to their world where they should just stay.

These newfound powers will be used for the greater good. No bad intentions shall overcome me; no bad person can influence me, and no enemy will change my alliance with Danny.

Embracing a new responsibility.  
Fighting ghosts.  
Supporting my boyfriend, the one and only Danny Phantom.

**I am the new Phantom in Town.**  
I AM SAM PHANTOM. The New Plant Ghost. The New Legend. The New Protector of Amity Park.

A NEW LEGEND BEGINS!

* * *

**NICKSTER a.k.a THE PROBLEMATIQUE ONE, #026**

**Danny Phantom, Fighting for Love**  
**Interlude (Final Chapter)**

Hello! I want to tell you something! THERE WILL BE A CHANGE OF PLANS!

First of all,** I AM RENAMING THIS STORY! That's why I'm ending this story so early. I'M GONNA POST THE NEXT CHAPTER in a NEW STORY!** It's like a sequel, but the story's not over yet.

Second, My new Kim Possible fanfic is up! I'll post it soon!

Third, sorry if this update took so long. I almost forgot you, guys! Sorry very much!

**Okay! I'll see you on the sequel of this chapter! T-P-O Out!**


End file.
